Everyone Makes Mistakes
by BeliveInYourDreams
Summary: Danny lost everything in the Nasty Burger explosion and he leaves Amity Park for Jump City there he tries to be a normal kid. There he meets Teen Titans but he doesn't trust them. Danny are forced to take to the air once again when the city are invaded by Ghosts. (This is my first fanfiction so I would be happy for support of any kind)
1. Prologe

_**Everyone makes mistakes.**_

_**Prologe**_

The only thing I could do was to watch as my family died. Right in front of me and it was my fault. How could I let this happend? They were all gone now and their bodies was ashes on the ground. If I had known that this would happend I'd never even thought about cheating on the C.A.T test. Everything I had worked to protect was now gone... my days as a hero was over. Now it was no Danny Phantom, just Danny Fenton and nothing would change that. I will never forget the promise i had given to them when i fought Dan Phantom. I will never turn into that, I promise! And I would never return to Amity Park. Never. And as the police, firefighters and ambulance arrived on the scene I just stood there staring at the ashes. When they asked what happened, I just mumbled 'Everybody is gone' and nothing more. The voices seemed to be so far away when some medics led me to the ambulance to take me to the hospital.  
_

The very next day it was written in every newspaper. The Nasty burger exploded and the only survivor, Danny Fenton, lost his entire family in the accident.


	2. Chapter 1 New Abilities

_**Everyone makes mistakes**_

_**Chapter 1. New abilities**_

Danny Fenton sat on the top of a tall hill and looked at the stars on the midnight sky. Beside him lay a white dog and it was not his. But he didn't care and the dog's owner would probably come soon. It was full moon and Danny saw the light gray craters clearly. He remembered moments like this from Amity Park, his _old_ home. He could be there and just watch the stars and the moon all night even though he needed to sleep. But over time, he had learned to keep track of time and get some sleep before dawn. Danny sat and watched the night sky until the clock was two in the morning. He stood up and where just about to go home when he noticed that the dog was still there. the dog looked at him with typical dog eyes and Danny sighed loudly.

"Come with me if you want, but don't fart 'cause it stinks", he said to the dog."And by the way, I'll call you... Snow... 'cause it kinda... fits" The dog began to wag his furry tail with happy and faithful eyes and then he ran after Danny to the apartment he lived in. As they walked down the empty streets, it started getting brighter in the sky and the stars slowly began to fade. He turned from the sidewalk and unlocked a door. Snow rushed cheerfully into the apartment and barked happily three times. Danny closed the door and took off his shoes. He yawned, tired and went to bed. Snow had jumped up on it and he shooed the dog down from the bed.

"sleep on the couch if you want it soft under you. This is my bed!" The dog took no offense, but hurried to the couch and jumped up in a single go. 'Finally', he tought as he saw Snow jump up on the couch.

Robin sat on the Tower roof and looked down upon the city. It was quiet and filled with harmony for the moment but it wouldn't last for long. It never did but this night the Titans could sleep in peace. They had fought Slade not to long ago and the Titans were exhausted when they returned home. Robin was tired to but couldn't sleep. Somethin was going to happend... He just knew it. His thoughts were interrupted when Starfire came and sat down beside him.

"Can't sleep either?" She said and looked at Jump City.

"Nah," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you have _that_ feeling, too?" The question surprised him, but he nodded.

"Yes, something is about to happen," Rob replied with a sigh. "I just do not know what"

"Hm... You know what, you should try to get some sleep just like me. You'll need it", Star said and looked att him. He nodded and together they walked into the Tower.

When Danny woke up he saw the dog stare att him with his face just a _few inches _away. He turned around to get more sleep, but Snow grabbed the blanket with his teeth and pulled it down on the floor.

"I guess you're hungry, am I right?" He said to the dog and sighed. 'I should never have taken that mutt with me,' was the first thought that popped up in Danny's head as he walked into the kitchen. No food left. Snow suddenly began to growl at Danny and backed away.

"What on earth are you growling at?" He asked the dog. He became paralyzed when he realized it was him Snow growled at.

"Something is wrong!", Danny said and realized that his voice sounded darker as he ran towards the nearest mirror. In the mirror he saw not himself. Instead, he saw a middle-aged man with an expensive suit. It was dark gray and the shirt was white. The tie was dark blue, her hair was brown and freshly cut and his eyes were dark green.

"Okay, this is just weird..." he said, staring at his reflection. It was just Amorpho that could change the shape of all the ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone so how could it be that Danny could change shape ... and everything else? Before he could think more about it he became just Danny and not a weird man in a suit. Snow came forward and looked att him.

"I guess I have to fix something to eat for both of us," he said and thought about it. "We'll need to buy dog food., I'll just get on my clothes, o.k Snow?" With those words, he went to the bedroom and changed into dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Danny went out on the sidewalk with the white dog in tow.

"No mischief now, ok?" He whispered to Snow who looked at him with understanding in his eyes. They went in and out of different stores as late as the afternoon. Suddenly Snow ran away and Danny had to go after him. The dog had run into a narrow alley and he just got caught up in his appearance made a real change just like in the morning. This time, he became a kid with brown hair and deep blue eyes. Fun? Nah not really. It lasted only a few minutes fortunately. When he was himself again Danny went out of the alley with Snow in tow but two people stoped him.

Teen Titans was coming home from the girls' shopping trip when they saw a teenager with a big, white dog in tow. The guys had lost a bet and their punishment was that they would carry all the girls shoppin bags all the way to the Tower. It was BeastBoy who noticed the strange with them. The dog that went with the teen belonged to a breed that had been extinct for many years.

"Rob," he said and did the best he could to poke at his friend.

"What?" He replied a little annoyed about being forced to carry what felt like ten thousand different clothes in different bags.

"The teenager's dog," said BB and paused to change the grip on the bags. "The breed has been extinct for over fifty years" Starfire who had listened to the BB said gasped impressed.

"Is it true?" She asked breathlessly. She wanted so much to bury her fingers in the fine dog fur. Robin laughed a little.

"It is impossible BB. Then it would be a ghost, and ghosts do not exist!"

"But... I'm not lying, it's true!"

"I believe in his words", Star said. "Come on BB, we can go see if we can cuddle with the dog!"

"Okay, Star," said BB was a little grumpy because Rob did not want to listen.

"We'll catch up on you guys later!" She said to the team, and then they left. The dog suddenly began to run down the street and the teenager went quickly after. There was something going on so they decided to follow them. After a few minutes, then he walked into an alley. It really was something going for as far because as they knew, it was not many people who would voluntarily go into a dark alley where it smelled garbage everywhere. Once in the alley, they saw a completely different person with brown hair and different clothes. Was that the same person? The answer came when they saw him become the teenager with the dog. When he would go that step BB and Star out of the shadows.

"What was that?", Star said with eyes wide open. He hesitated.

"I do not know what you're talking about..." he said.

"Sure you do and _we_ saw you so we know!", BB said with arms crossed. "So do not lie now"

The teenager was desperate and did not notice how his eyes changed color from blue to neon green and it repeated itself all the time.

"No, you saw nothing and know nothing!"

Star and BB had their eyes fixed on the eyes and nodded.

"We saw nothing and know nothing," They said at the same time

with an empty voice.

"Eeh ... well... go now?" And then he saw when they left. BB became an Eagle and Star flew beside him.

Danny just stood there a while after they left. He could hypnotize people? He looked at the Snow to make sure he was there and then went home. The sun warmed his back and when he came through the door Danny saw two familiar faces or at least one 'cause one of the ghosts had _no face_. Clockwork and Amorpho.

"You have new abilities, am I right?", Clockwork asked although he knew. Danny nodded.

"Since this morning" He scratched Snow behind his ear and the dog sat nicely beside him.

"I have taken the opportunity and contacted your new teacher"

"We meet again, Danny," said Amorpho. "I look forward to train you in a few days"

"A few days? Practice? You know _I don't use my powers anymore_", he replied Amorpho and Clockwork. "True, but you have to get control over your new powers or you will not be able to go out without revealing who you really are," said Clockwork. "_Was_ not _are_"

**So that was the first chapter of this FanFic and I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. This is my first FanFic and I would appreciate support of any kind. Please rewiew if you liked and I will write the second chapter as fast as I can. BTW: I want you to see my nickname as a possitive sign because it's exacly what I want to you to think about it.(Sorry if i spelled wrong somewhere)**

**/BeliveInYourDreams**


	3. Chapter 2 Meet the Teen Titans!

_**Everyone**__** Makes Misstakes**_

_**Chapter**__**: 2 Meet the Teen Titans!**_

A few days after that Danny had discovered his new power Amorpho came over for the first lesson.

"Before we can start, we need to know how much your body changes", he said, and Danny looked at him as they sat in the kitchen.

"Well ... I guess everything is changing, you know. Eyes, clothes and stuff." He said and his new teacher nodded. Silence. They were not used to... spend time with each other. After a few minutes, Amorpho spoke.

"Then there will probably be a bit harder than when I learned... We can start the lesson in the living room." Danny nodded and they leaved the kitchen. Now, the ghost would see that he knew nothing about shifting shape despite his attempts at yesterday. Snow sat on the couch and looked happy when they came into the living room. Amorpho saw the dog that sat there and mumbled something while he sat next to it. "So, have you figured out how to do _it_?" He asked. Danny was surprised by the question, but decided to be honest. "No, but I have tried. Can't you tell me?" He replied and stood in front of the couch, on the carpet that was white. Amorpho shook his head. "You have to figure it out myself, but I can give you a hint: _think_," he said, and his voice sounded mysterious but was then changed to his old voice. "I do that, however, by looking at the person and then _copy_ the look. Every ghost that gets this ability always has its own way to change shape."

"So, I have to figure this out by myself?" Danny asked.

"Just this part, after this I'll show you to control it. Got it?"

"Ok... Think... Ermm... Just give me a minute!" Danny said while he tried to figure out how to activate the new power. '_Think… maybe I have to think about the person I want to become really much and then it will work. It's worth a try! Ok… Think about a random kid now Fenton…' _Danny thought. The one from the alley will work. He felt his form change and a few moments later he was that random kid he'd become in the alley a couple of days ago. Amorpho nodded when he saw the change tough it only lasted in a few seconds.

"Very good Fenton", he said. '_The boy is not as bad as I thought!' _Danny looked at Amorpho with his ice blue eyes and smiled.

"It isn't as exhausting as I thought!" he said happily. "But do I need to know more about it before I start with something else before we do something else?" Amorpho nodded.

"Yes. The first thing you need to know is that it isn't the form shifting that's exhausting, it's the time and actions that is exhausting", he said. "You also need to know that since your voice and eyes also changes it'll take much energy to make it stay that way for a big amount of time." '_Damn it!'_ Danny thought as Amorpho continued. "But the most important thing is that you need to make sure that the person you are disquised as not appear at the same place as you. Say... you are on a resturant to shadow some men and disquised as a man. But then, out of nowhere, comes the orginal and... BOOM(!), you are detected. Do you understand?" Danny nodded and then they talked about some less important things about _morphing_. After an hour Amorpo sighted.

"Now I'll have to go, but remember what I said and practice when you get a chance. See 'ya next week!" And with that he was gone leaving Danny to think about what he said. '_That was a new Amorpho phrase? He never said __See 'ya next week__ the last time I saw him! That was weird... But I maybe need to think for a while so why don't go to the park? That's a god place to think.' _And he went to the main hall but when he was about to go out Snow came running towards him. Danny sighed. '_Guess that I have to take this "mutt" with me...'_ he thought.

_'Hey!'_ a voice said a little annoyed but as Danny looked around but it wasn't anyone that could have aid that. '_Just 'cause I'm a dog, you can't call me a "mutt"!' _The voice continued and this time he realized that it was Snow talking. No not talking... "The mutt" used telepathy in Esperanto ( An "extinct" language that ghosts such as Wulf a ghost that is 50% man 50% wolf speaks. As yur was Danny had been training and was pretty good at the language. And the dog spoke in a different way than Wulf surprised him slightly.)! Wait... Dogs can't do that 'cause they can't understand english and they can especially not talk or something like that! But this maybe was worth a try...

_'Can you use telepathy?'_ He thought to the dog.

_'Yes, every __ghost__ dog in the world can make use of telepathy to comunicate with other ghosts through telepathy, but now I wonder if... you might be able to scratch my nose. __Ghost__ mosquitoes these days...'_ Answered Snow and sat down. Danny just stood there, but after a while he stretched out his hand slowly and scratched the white dog on the nose.

_'So... you're a ghost dog and you are here because...?' _The dog that had started stomping paw because it was so nice to finally have someone who can calm the itch.

_'I was contacted by Clockwork to look after you. Just reciprocated the old man have saved for this kind of moment.' _Danny shrugged and was pleased with the ghost dog's response.

_'Well it means that I have to take with you on the walk... and I bought dog food in vain! Why did not you tell me before? '_ Danny got a little upset about it last because he had needed the money to pay the bills. What a waste!

_'So... Can we go now?' _Snow said and they started to walk to the park. So Danny had a talking dog... Not weird at al.

On their way to the park they didn't see ANY people at all. Litterly! The stores were closed and it was a little bit creepy for him to go there. Snow was a little scared to but he pretended to brave.

_'Danny, can we go home now...?'_ He said and placed the furry tail between his legs but Danny shook his heat slowly.

_'No, we're halfway there so it will make no diffrense'_ He replied. He was scared to but what he said was true. They were halfway there. Even if something was wrong they could avoid it... It was atleast what they thought before something BIG hit Danny from behind.

:.:.:

When Danny woke up he was in a white room and a African American/robot looked at him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Danny asked and started to panic. The halfrobot reacted quikly.

"I'm Cyborg and you are in the Tower. Can you just calm down?" he replied and he looked around. Danny hated white 'cause it reminded him of the GIW.

"What?! What happend?" he asked a little bit suprised. Cy sighed.

"You got hit by a big rock under a fight. Why didn't you evacuete the area like everyone else?" he said.

"Well, I didn't know... I was going to the park and then this big rock hit me from behind. Wait... Where's Snow?" Danny looked around but he didn't see the ghost dog anywhere.

"Your dog is just fine. He avoided the rock so it did just hit you so the dog is in the living room with Star and BB" Cy said and Danny nodded.

"Well, can I go out now? I need to get home, like... right now", he said and stood up. Cy didn't think that he could heal that fast. _Well, he seems fine but I wonder if he really is that fine as he say'_ he thought to himself but the he nodded.

"You can leave if you want to and take the dog with you as well. Both of you seem to be fine but if something's wrong just give us a call"

"Whatever", Danny said and they headed to the living room there Snow was cuddeling with Star.

"Oooh! You're so cute!" she said to him as she kissed him on the nose.

"Hey Star. The dog need to get home now..." Cy said with Danny right next to him.

"But he's so cute!" Danny shooked his head and walked to her.

"You know... you can visit us sometimes so you can see Snow if you want", he said and at the same time he punched himself mentally. _Why did I say that?_ he thought.

"I can?" she asked a little confused at first but then she grined. "YES! THANKYOUSTRANGERYOUARETHEBEST

STRANGEREVER!" She screamed and gave him a bonecrushing hug.

"Star, he can't breathe", BB said and she let Danny go with a embarresed laughter.

"Hehehe... sorry", Star whispered as she blushed but it dissappered as soon as it appeard. "But can I ask you something starnger she said with a serius tone.

"... I think so", Danny said and expected that it would be many unanswerd questions.

"Ok. What's you name, where do you come from, what's your favorite color and would you be my friend?" He sighed and prepared an good answer.

"Danny, none of your buissines, blue and I don't know" he said just as quickly as Star had asked her questions. Everybodys jaws dropped. None of the people they had ever met had answerd her questions as fast as she asked them. BB was impressed, Cy was schocked and Raven raised an eyebrow to Danny. Star just grinned to him. Cy was the first one to come to their senses.

"Erm... Danny this is BeastBoy and Raven. Robin are working in his study and you've alredy met Star and me" he presented and the others came to their senses when they heard their name.

"Whatever... Can i take my dog and leave NOW?" he asked with a monotone voice. _They are just so annoying! _he thought. The Titans nodded and Star kissed Snow goodbye.

:.:.:

Robin sat in his study. He was frustrated. Slade had only resently broke out of prison and all this time the boy wonder tried to figure the villians next move out. But everything was a dead end. And the fact that Star and BB had been like, hypnotized and he didn't know who the one that had hypnotized them were. _Think, Rob, think!_ he thought to himself but he was interupted by his growling stomach. Robin sighed and decided to go to the kitchen there the others sat by the table. BB and Cy argumented as usual like this.

BB-Where's my tofu?

Cy-In the trash, where it belongs.

BB-What?!

Cy-I'm the cook and I won't make that garbage!

BB-Tofu is better than meat!

Cy- No, meat is better than tofu!

BB- tofu!

Cy- meat!

(And so on)

But the team where used to it and they knew that they were going to the pizza place after this.

"Come on guys! We can go and eat pizza instead", Rob said and everybody agreed.

And after a great dinner they all fell asleep in their rooms. All but one. Rob still tried to figure it out.

:.:.:

_Danny tried to run but he couldn't see. Everything was black. A girls terrified scream and an evil laughter broke the silence. The smell. Thick smoke. He coughed several times. An explotion. Danny tried to stop it but he couldn't. __He__ had escaped and the world needed a hero. But no, not him. Who?_

_The smoke disapperd and Danny could see it. Nasty Burger in ruins. No. He failed everyone. The laughter was heard again and he could see the enemy. It was him but 10 years older. Dangerus. The world didn't exist anymore. Everything. Every building. Every forest. Every __continent__. America, Europe, Asia and everything in betwen. Destroyed. All in ruins. Was this what the world will become? Was Danny about to fail the whole planet? The pain. The endless pain. A cloaked figure stood in front of him. Clockwork. He said one word and one word only._

_"Trust", he said._

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2 and I hoped you liked it** **'cause I worked non-stop the entire week so this could be done. Critcs are always apreciated(I don't know how to spell it) and reweiws too. But now I will start with chapter 3. Please P.M or reweiw your thoughts (No need to be shy). Well, bye now and I look forward to the next chapter!**

**(P.S. I may be starting with an other DP xover fanfic soon so what should it be? Please sugest!)**


	4. Chapter 3 A Secret To Keep

**So, chapter 3 is on, but first I want to thank someone that helped me with the idea for the chapter: kirahphantom! You should really check her frofile out like I did and I saw that the stories she/he wrote and the stories that was favorited was really good! P.S. I still don't have a beta but I will try to get one!**

**Disclamer:**** I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans! But I wish I did...**

_**Chapter 3: A Secret To Keep.**_

**Cyborg's POV**

When I woke up in the morning Robin stood in my room and stared at me. It freaked me out.

"What the...! Rob, what are you doing in my room?" I asked almost screaming and looked around, paniced. What if someone else also were in my room and heard me mumble in my sleep? Sooo embaressing! Rob grinned and laughed a little before he became serius again.

"Did you take the tests? It's been like three days!" He replied and I blushed.

"Hehehe... Er... Kinda funny actualy... No, I mean yes, I mean... You angry?" I said nerusly.

"No", Rob started with a calm voice but that didn't last. "I'M JUST FRUSTRATED THAT YOU ARE SO LAZY THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE SOME TESTS!" he yelled. At that point I feelt so small and I was bigger than him!

"But..." I tried but he wasn't done yet.

"Get dressed and take the tests, NOW!" Rob said and with that he walked out the door. Wow, that was a new Rob everybody! And he ,honestly, scared me a bit so I did as he told me. I quickly got dressed in a grey shirt and dark blue shorts on and almost ran to the living room there Star and BB sat in the couch. I didn't waste my time on the breakfeast and started with the tests. I did also wish that I took a test on the strange boy but I couldn't... 'cause I was stupid enough to think that I could take it _later_ and didn't take them before he woke up.

:.:.:

**Danny's POV**

I had woke up at 2 am and I didn't feel like sleeping, but it was ok. I didn't need so much sleep since I was half-ghost. Not half-DEAD, just half-GHOST. Have that in mind. I thought about the dream. No, _the nightmare_. I thought about the reason that it didn't get _worse _after the Nasty Burger accident. Two years ago after the explotion Clockwork, the Master of Time appeard. I asked him to get the pain away so he did... sort of, through his ability to make the memories get the speciall mist of a almost forgotten memory. A memory lost in time... But after the nightmare all was as clear as if it happend just _yesterday_. Now I sat on a chair in the kitchen and felt the endless pain in my chest. Worse than a melting ice core. It happend once... six months the explotion in a building on fire. It was a child in there and I helped her out. I almost died that day, but then... I didn't care. I survived, though and nobody knew that it was me. The pain in my chest now was the melting ice core and _Blood Mossoms_(an anti ghost-plant) together. I just wanted to scream but I didn't. Snow knew that I needed time and he gave me that. But I felt something else with the memories too. The hero complex and my lust to use my ghost powers again. I wanted to transform and help people... I should do it. Will do it.

"_Snow, I will be gone for awile... alone, ok?"_ I yelled to Snow in Esperanto. He replied in my head.

_'If you want time alone, I will respect that.'_

I ran out the door as fast as I could and to an alley. There I looked around, suddenly worried and insecure. Should I? I took a few deep breaths to gain courage while I looked for witnesses. Not a single sign of life. Now was a moment to transform. I focused and one (familar) white energi ring appeard at my waist. It then split in two that where going in opposide directions. When they were gone the transform was complete.

I looked in a pieace of a mirror and inspected myself. My outfit was new... I had a dark blue jacket, a white muscle shirt with an black D symbol. The P inside was turquoise and my pants was dark green. My belt was blue and I had white fingerless gloves. The new combat boots were also white but at the end of the boots was ecto-green like ectoplasm. I had a cape to. On the outside there was black with a white DP symbol but on the inside there was totaly different. On the right side it was green, on the left side it was blue and in the middle the collors combined. The mask was pretty cool to. It was light blue on the left side and turquoise on the right side. the turquoise was a little dominant 'cause it was the same color on the forhead. I looked pretty cool.

"Ok, transforming complete. Next up; flying!" I said to myself and took of. It felt great to fly again and I did all kind of tricks before I returned to the alley. I had almost forgot how good it felt to fly. The wind in my hair and the lack of gravity just gave me a feeling of courage and strengh. I transformed back to Fenton and began to slowly walk home.

:.:.:

**Star's POV**

I sighed when I sat down on the bench in the park. I needed time outside the Tower. It was a lot going on latley. Rob was obsessed with finding out what Slade was about to do next, the boy, Danny just shows up out of nowhere and Cy was so lazy that Rob needed to scream on him to take some tests. A normal life in Tower. Pfft! But yet I was happy with what we had. It was an unique friendship that was special. Maybe I should pay the Cutie Doggy Snowie a visit? Yes, I should and then I could ask Maybe-Friend Danny some questions about how he was doing. I stood up and sighed happly before I took to the sky.

When I was halfway to Danny's place I saw a strange boy fly through the sky. He had white hair and a really nice outfit. He had a dark blue jacket, a white muscle shirt with a DP symbol in black and turqouse on his chest and dark green pants with white combat boots and fingerless gloves. I did not see his face thought but I

noticed the colors on his cape's inside. Green that turned to blue. I was stunned for a moment, but hid in a cloud as fast as I could.

The flying boy hadn't seen me yet so I sighed in relief. He turned to the ground and without a thought in my head I followed him. He landed on an alley and a white ring of energi appeard at his waist and split in two. Each ring travelled oposside ways and suddenly the strange boy was Danny. I suddenly rememberd something that he said 'cause... I had seen it before. What was he saying when his eyes bacame that scary?

_"You saw nothing and know nothing"_ Yeah, it was something like that. I did not want to make the same misstake again so I stayed hidden when Danny walked to his place.

I still could not belive it. The white haired boy was _Danny_! I wanted to call the team but I didn't. It was his secret after all. I was his friend and I need to keep Danny's secret. I decided to still pay them a visit and walked down the street as nothing had happend.

:.:.:

**third person POV**

Danny had only recently got home when he heard the doorbell. He walked to the door and opened. Out on the doorstep Starfire stood and stared at him with a big grin in her face.

"Hello, Maybe-Friend Danny! Can I come in?" she asked and Danny just stood here for a while.

"Er... Sure", he replied and opened the door so Star could come into the appartment. _So soon?_ he thought when she almost ran into the appartment and Snow happly greeted her.

"Hi, Cutie Doggy Snowie!" Star said to the dog as she cuddled with him.

"So... want something to drink?" Danny asked. _Seriusly Cutie Doggy Snowie? What a nickname!_ he thought as he held a chuckle back. The Titan nodded still pating Snow on the head.

"Water, please", she said. The halfa sighed as Star walked into the living room. _Well, Fenton, fetch the water!_ he thought to himself as Danny went to get the water. Star's red hair got Danny thinking about Jazz. Damn, he missed her! He felt sorrow but pushed the feeling away before it was permanent.

When he came to the living room with the water Star sat in the couch and pat Snow on the head. She grabbed the glas of water and placed it on the small table.

"Maybe-Friend Danny, may I ask you something?" she said with a smile.

_She just did_. Danny thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded. "Sure" he simply said and shrugged.

"Ok, Maybe-Friend Danny, are you a meta?" she asked and Danny's eyed grew wide. _What's a meta? _He didn't know what to answer so he just shook his head slowly.

"No, why?" Danny said. Star sighed and cleared her throat.

"I kinda... followed you and saw when you... you know. But don't hypnotize me again, please. I can keep secrets and I will keep yours because I am your friend if you even if you don't like it" she said quickly.

Danny suddenly felt chills down his spine and a little cold sensation in his chest. At the same time a blue mist escaped his mouth and he shiverd a little.

"Oh crud!" Danny said as the appartments wall exploded.

:.:.:

**Rob's POV:**

"I sat in my study as usual when my cummunicator beeped. I sighed as I ran into the living room.

"Cy?" I asked and he knew what I ment. After him tapping some buttons on his arm he looked at me.

"Emergency at Danny's place", he simply said as we headed to the said location. I took place in the T-Car wth Cy since Star was not there to fly me to the other side. In what felt like forever they reached the scene but what we saw shocked us all. We saw a boy about a year older than BB fight a robot that screamed at the him. He had a dark blue jacket, dark green jeans, and a cape. The cape was black with a white DP symbol on the outside and on the inside it was green that turned blue. A white muscle shirt with a black D and turqouse P that was inside the D on his chest and a mask in light blue and turqouse.

"I'LL HAVE YOUR PELT ON MY WALL, WHELP!" He screamed and fired a blast of green against the boy. The boy frowned.

"Ew, that's gross!" he said and shot a blue beam of energi at the robot. The arm froze, but the ice was quickly broken.

"Hey Skulker!" The boy said behind him as the other one in front of the robot dissappeard.

"What is it?" he said annoyed and turned around. He had no time to react when the fist punched it's head of. I saw tiny legs stick out there the neek shuld have been.

"No, you can't defeat me, Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" A high pitched voice said and the boy picked the thing up. In his hand were a green blob with arms and legs. then the teen discovered us and his eyes grew wide. I noticed that his eyes were toxic green and that he had white glow sorunding himself. He quickly grabbed a thermos from his belt and sucked the green thing, Skulker in. Then he looked around.

"Hello..." he said with his head down. I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

"Who are you?" I asked with my I'm-so-serius voice. The rest of the team stod behind me with their arms crossed. Well, everyone exept Star. She just stood there and watched us.

"I'm Phantom and I can tell you right now that I'm missunderstod. Remember that when you do your research, ok? So, bye Teen Titans", the boy, Phantom, said and dissappeard in a beam of green light.

:.:.:

**So, did you like it? No you didn't 'cause it was a shity chapter. But it was hard to write. I tried though... But I promise that the fourth chapter will be better. So, I need sugestions and ideas so let your imagination flow and don't hesitate to contact me. Please reveiw if it's worth it and I will se you next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets

**Chapter 4, wow. Anyway I would like to thank you all that are even reading this and it would like to write an answer to a reveiw I recieved not to long ago.**

**Anonymos Reader: I know that my fanfic isn't the best, but I'm trying. I agree that I need to get better in my English and I'm trying to succed with that. I will not do it to fast though 'cause now I'm talking more English than Swedish in my life! I've also forgot words in Swedish. I know what they mean, but I don't know the Swedish word so I have to think really hard. I'm also reading the whole chapter twice before adding them.**

**BTW Do any of you want pairings? I can fix that if any of you want. Now let's write this chapter! (P.S It'll not be so much action in this chapter, but it'll be necessary to read. You'll know why ((IMPORTANT INFO)) Have a good day!)**

_**Chapter 4: Secrets**_

Robin's POV:

"Star where were you?" I asked Star and she looked at me.

"I was at Maybe-Friend Danny's house and talked" she said slowly and tilted her head a little. "Why do you ask Friend Robin?"

"I was just curious... What did you talk about then?" I said and turned to the TV. I saw her in the corner in the eye. She thought about something. What she was going to say or something. An excuse maybe?

"Everything normal earthlings would talk about", she just said and smiled. "Anyway, I want to try a video game with you. The game with cars and roads" I slowly nodded. Nicely done Star... We picked a racing game and started. We had a great time and I discoverd that the tarmanian was really good at video games. We had a few round's but I didn't pay so much attention to it. I thought about the kid, Danny.

Where did he go when the robot attacked? Maybe Star flew him away from the scene. but she was there. I knew that she never leaved a civil if the person was in danger. Danny was, so where did he go? And Star is acting like she's hiding something. Something is going on for sure, but what?!

"You're hiding something, right Star?" I said and I that Star got nervous. "You can tell when you're ready" I countinued and then she relaxed.

"Thank you Friend Robin" she mumbled and we played some more games before we parted. Star was going to the kitchen to cook one of her dishes and I walked to the study. It has to be something about Danny on the web. I didn't need a last name to do research. As I did my research I heard that Cy and BB was having one of their Meat vs. Tofu fights.

I searched on the name Danny and much things came up. It was a Danny in U.K that was selling old stuff and a Danny who was a well known tv reporter in Florida... no one could be their Danny. Wait...

"_The_ _Nasty Burger Accident_?" I read from the link before I clicked on it. I read only the most important of the article.

_"The nasty burger, a fastfood chain in Amity Park exploded yesterday and took the lives of many people. Jack Fenton, Madeline Fenton, Samantha "Sam" Mansom, Tucker Foley, Casper highs English teacher and Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton all died in the explotion, leaving only one survivor. The Fenton's son, Daniel "Danny" Fenton. The explotion now known as The Nasty Burger Explotion were caused by a boiling tank in the building, though some people say it was the towns protector Phantom who killed the citizens. Now the suvuvor, Daniel Fenton will spend some time on the hospital before going to his new guardian, Vlad Masters. The funeral will be held when the body parts are found, but even now, the town have lit candels for their honor."_

So Danny's family were deceased? Why wasn't he with his guardian? It was something, but what? Ok, think... We discover a boy with a white dog that BB think's should be dead, then we see the same boy on the way to the park with the same dog. He and the dog survives being shoot in the head by a big stone and when he wakes up in the Tower he say that his name's Danny. Not an last name or anything about his past.

Something happend to him and I was going to figure it out.

:.:.:

Danny's POV:

I sat in the couch in the living room. I didn't do anything really. Just stared at the same spot for what felt like eternety. Snow was in the Ghost Zone to re-fill his energi before he could return. It would take a few days. That meant that I was all alone. I still fought the will to be a hero but it was... hard. It was my obsession after all. I had nightmares so I did not get much sleep at all so I had black bags(Is it so it's called?) under my eyes. Star was nice. She had promised to keep my secret until I tell _them_, but it won't happen... Ever. I bet that Robin was going to do some research and succed with it.

I had focused on a job lately. It was in the music store called: The White Owl. It was pretty nice to work there and sometimes I helped costumers with their guitarr or other instrument.

It was nothing big really but the people in the shop often asked me for help 'cause I was good at it. I could play several instruments and sing. I guess I liked the music that always filled the shop and the job itself. The best singles and pop songs was only a part of the collection and sometimes we played old songs in the shop too.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It showed 7.30 A.M. Time to go then. I started 8 every day and worked to 3 o'clock. It took half an hour to get there if I walked pretty slowly. I walked to the door and took shoes on and an umbrella. Oh yeah... it was raining. As I hurried over the street I saw a battle. Why can't trouble stop finding me?! It was a Teen Titans vs. Villain-battle... and it was with a ghost. I hid behind a building and transformed when I was sure that no one saw me. I looked at the fight from my hiding place. The ghost was just green mist and yet... This happend: BB and Cy were unconscious, Robin was thrown into a building (No, not "my" building. It was another one across the street), Star and Raven was really trying and avoided blasts and missils that came from the ghost. They were trying to hit it to. Star's starbolts were harmless to the ghost, but Raven's dark energi was affecting it. Just a little, little bit though. When Star was smacked away by a powerfull blast I sighed. Time to "fight".

I flew away from my hiding spot and shot the ghost with a blast... That just continued forward through it. You wonder what ghost it was, I know, but it was a new ghost so I didn't know either! Joy...

"Who are you?" I asked with a angry look. The ghost laughed before he answerd the question.

"Ah, good question. I'm Timo the ghost of Fear but I was not sent to hurt you. I was sent by Clockwork" The ghost, Timo, said with a calm tone.

"Timo? That _means_ fear in Esperanto..." I mumbled. "What do my 'friend' want and why are you just mist?" I said to Timo.

"I can only take a form of someone's worst nightmare, but now I won't! Little Robin's fear involves a big enemy that all of the titans fear and hate so much that you will attack me blindly. Cyborg's fear is Tofu and other vegitarian food and Beastboy's fear is meat. It's just stupid. Raven's and yours can destroy the world because the power of them are to strong for me to handle. Star's fear is _a future without friends and I can't take form of a future_! To answer the last question: I don't have my _own_ body" It explained and looked at me and Raven that were just floating there. We were confused. "Clockwork want me to say something but he can't do it himself, due it's time to choose a new king of the ghost zone. I can't tell you if the girl is listening" I nodded slowly. I couldn't leave the heroes here by them selfs! _Think, Fenton, Think_ I thought as I roose my mental barriers so Raven was unable to dwell in my mind. I know!

"Er... Do you know Esperanto?" I asked.

"Yes" Timo answerd. I nodded in a ok-that's-good-way

"Good. We can talk here 'cause she doesn't know Esperanto" I switched to Esperanto. **"What's the proplem?"** Timo cleared his throat.

"**The ghost council and the observants have decided to have you as one of three candidates to be choosed as the new king**" he said. My jaw dropped. Me? They was voting to get a new ghost king and I was vote-able? Oh crud...

"**What?! I didn't agree at any of it! It's...**" I couldn't express it in one word. It was insanity, stupidy, wierd, annoying, shocking and much more... maybe little exiting. _I don't have a chance so I wonder who will become the new king... or queen_ "**Anything else?**" I said when I recovered from the schock.

"**Well, the voting is being held at this moment and you are in the lead and... it was this new weapon**" the ghost said and a and a sword appeard. It shone in the sun and had a green stone with swirls that were moving on the handle. The handle were in metal that looked comfortble to hold in. Between the handle and the blade it was a metal ring, designed to protect the hand. My eyes widened. It was much to take in... And the sword was awsome. "**Take the sword. It's all yours**" Timo said and I took it carefully.

"**But I can't carry a sword around all the time**" I said and looked at him, confused. He chuckled.

"**It follows your command and your command only. If you don't want it right now, it won't be here right now**" I nodded. When I concentrated and the weapon flickered and dissappeard.

"**Thank you... I guess, but I still don't want to be king, Timo**" I said and looked at Raven who looked sooo confused. It was a funny look for her... Then I moved my gaze to the ghost.

"**You'll have a choice in the end, little halfa. I have to go, bye for now**" Timo said and dissappeard. I switched back to english but still held my mental barriers strong. I looked at the titan.

"Well... I think we will have to carry you team to your place!" I said and laughed nervously. She sighed and nodded. I carried Star and Raven surrounded the other ones in dark energi.

:.:.:

**Raven's POV**

I floated in the air as the white-haired teen, Phantom, and some kind of mist talked. The mist said that his name was Timo the Ghost of Fear... Ghost? That could explain why they felt so... dead and that I was unable to feel Timo's emotions. I could feelPhantom's emotions though... or I did. I was in his mind, looking for something. Something that could give me information about who and what he was, but when the conversation between them evolved to private matters he shut me out. Big mental barriers evolved from the middle part of his mind, moving out and took me with them. I was just outside of Phantom's mind and tried to get in again, but in vain. His barriers were strong and it was not a single weakness in it. I listened at the conversation instead... or tried. Phantom looked at me and then looked at Timo.

"Do you know Esperanto?" he suddenly asked the mist. Esperanto... Where had I heard it before? It was an language, but what was so speciall about it? Arg, this is a puzzle with missing pieces! Calm down Raven, calm down...

"Yes" Timo said. Phantom nodded and then switched language! That bastard... I tried to understand what they were saying, but I couldn't. I didn't know Esperanto so it was hopeless. They talked and after a few minutes a sword appeard. It was beautiful and looked like it was made for the white-haired teen. He stared at it in shock a few seconds, but soon regained his senses. My gaze wandered to Phantom and back to the sword a few times until the weapon dissappeared into thin air. He then looked at me.

"Well... I think we will have to carry your team to your place!" he said with an nervous laugh. I sighed and nodded in agreement. While Phantom took Star I took the other's, surrounding them in black energi. I would have to ask him about everything later.

He had secrets and I was going to figure them all out.

**Hope you liked it and sorry if it happend to much things! I have a terrible head ache that makes me do a wierd look 'cause it hurt's so freakin' much! I always have head ache when it'll be thunder... It was last night to. It just kept going in circles so it was really loud and painful. And our dog, Tiger, is afraid of the thunder so he just kept panting and walking from room to room. I felt like I had to write this chapter anyways so here you go even if it's 11 P.M and I'm only 12 so I should sleep now. I'm going to Eskilstuna Zoo tomorrow too. I'ts a place in the central part of Sweden and a good place to visit if you ever go to this cold place on Earth (but I think that Sweden has to warm summers). Sorry that this was a late update, but you know the reason. Bye, now!**

**From: The Forever Tired BeliveInYourDreams-girl!**


End file.
